The Wolf and The Shepherd
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: In this story Shadow and Diggs are friends, but they become something more. Read to find at what happened to the two. I don't own Shadow or the Pack. Those OCs belong to Nightfury991, he let me use them.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Diggs. I am a rookie at Dog HQ. My friends are Butch, Catherine, Lou, Juliet and Shadow. Shadow and I didn't start at as friends, but we made up. Lately he's been acting a little odd. I don't know what to think of it. I don't think I should worry much. He's just trying to be a good friend.

Next week. I was at HQ waiting for Shadow to get out of the shower. I don't like showering with others since I'm shy. Then the door opened, but Shadow wasn't wet at all. "Diggs. How come you never take showers?" He asked. I looked at him and said. "I'm shy. I don't feel comfortable showering with others." He walked up to me and said. "Come on. I'm the only one in there. It's just you and me. No one else. Come shower with me Diggs." I looked surprised. "He wants me to shower with him?" I thought. Shadow has become my closest friend. I guess I could. "Okay." I said as I got up and went to the shower. Shadow walked up to me and asked. "Mind if I do it with you?" I wasn't expecting that. I didn't really feel comfortable. But what's the worse that could happen right? "Not really." I said. He smiled and turned on the water. I like taking showers cause I find them nice and relax. Then I felt towo paws with soap rub on me. I looked and saw Shadow washing me up. I guess that was okay. I almost moaned when he started cleaning my sheath. It felt so good, but I would be embarrassed if I let out a whimper of pressure. "Don't need to hold it in. There's no one else here." He said. I guess it was okay. So I let out a moan of pleasure. "Maybe you should lie on your back and relax." Shadow suggested. I thought that would be good since I couldn't really control myself. I roll over onto my back and have my eyes closed, panting as Shadow cleans my nether regions. Then I got so excited when he grabbed my penis. I looked at him and asked. "Wha...what are you doing?" He looked at me and said. "I thought I should clean it." I was panting from the pleasure and then I knew I was close. "Sha...Shadow I'm gonna..." I tried to warn him, but it was too late. I came on his paws and face. "Oh god. I'm so sorry." I said, but I was shocked as he started licking my cum off his paws and muzzle. He acted like he enjoyed the taste. "No need to apologize. I kinda planned this." He said and then it hit me. "Why did you wanna bathe with me?" I asked. "Cause I love you. That's why I was acting different. So we could get closer. Don't worry about the others. I won't even tell my sister about us." He said and then I got up and walked up to him. Then I rub my head against and said. "I love you too Shadow. Can we continue?" I asked. He smirked before saying. "Of course, but lets do it someone more private.

 **The next chapter will have the full sex scene. Tell me how I did in the reviews.**


	2. Mates

Shadow held Diggs against the wall as they made out. Shadow parted, then began licking and kissing Diggs neck. Diggs moaned from what Shadow was giving him. The kisses of the wolf were incredible. He wanted Shadow and now he was having him. Diggs managed to get Shadow against the wall he kissed him down his body. He kissed his chest while checking out his muscles. Indeed Shadow was fit. He felt something wet touch him. He looked down and saw Shadow's dick 30 inches erected. He didn't think that they were the same size. He grabbed it, then started going up and down on the wolf cock. Shadow loved the pleasurable sensation. He began releasing pleased growls and moans of pleasure. Diggs loved making Shadow feel good. "Diggs. My cock has your name on it. It needs a good blowjob." Shadow said seductively. Diggs looked at him, then said. "I'll give you the best blowjob ever." Then he leaned forward and kissed the tip. "Ah...YES! YES! TAKE IT!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs. Diggs licked the tip then began sucking on the tip only to try and tease the wolf. "Uh...that feels so good!" Shadow said as he started panting uncontrollably. When Diggs started taken in the penis, Shadow grabbed the back of his head to help him take it all in. He began petting him saying. "Good...pup." Diggs didn't mind being called that. He continued sucking on the cock like a lollipop, while wrapping his tongue around it in his mouth. He loved Shadow's dick. It was big, long, and tasty. Shadow couldn't hold it any longer so he came inside Diggs mouth. Diggs happily swallowed all the wolf cum as he got his mouth off the cock. "Now it's your turn." Shadow said as he gently pinned Diggs on the ground. "Didn't I already go?" He asked. "Yes, but I didn't get to taste you." He then gave Diggs member a lick which caused him to moan. Shadow grinned before sucking on the tip to tease him. Diggs enjoyed the teasing so much. He was panting and moaning from the pleasure. His moans were music to Shadow's ears. The wolf continued to suck the tip, then took the rest in. Diggs knew he would release so he came in Shadow's mouth. Shadow swallowed most of the cum, but not all. He leaned forward and locked muzzles with him. They shared the delicious cum as they make out. Then Shadow rolled Diggs over and said. "If it starts to hurt just tell me." Diggs nodded as he lifted his ass in the air for the wolf. Shadow slowly slid into Diggs entrance. He began panting from the pressure of Diggs anus on the tip of his dick. He slid in further which caused Diggs to whimper and whine in pain. So Shadow grabbed Diggs cock and went up and down on it with his paw to try and sooth the pain. Once he was all the way in he let Diggs adjust. Once his muscles loosened up he pulled out then slammed back in hard. "Shadow. Faster." Diggs commanded. "Since when do I take orders from a rookie?" He thought, but obliged as he went in and out. Diggs was panting and moaning as he felt the wolf cock slide in and out of him. Shadow had his eyes closed from the pleasure he felt on his wolf member that was inside the dog's great ass. He kept thrusting in and out of his mate. He began to drool on the Diggs shoulder as the German Shepherd was panting and moaning from having the cock inside him. His face was against the ground, then he felt Shadow grab his member with one paw while holding him with the other. Diggs placed his paw next to Shadow's as he help the wolf jack him off. His pleasure increases, and the feeling of having to release was growing stronger for both canine as they enjoy the sex they're having. Soon they could no longer hold it so they let out howls of pleasure as they came. Diggs felt his ass fill up with Shadow's cum as he came all over the floor and his stomach. Shadow lost a lot of enjoy so he lied down next to his lover as he pulled the rookie towards him. He licked his neck which caused the younger dog to moan. "I love you Shadow." Diggs said as he snuggled into the larger canine's fur. Shadow licked his ear before saying. "I love you too my sweet dog." Then he rested his muzzle onto up Diggs as the dog wraps their tails together. They closed their eyes before they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Diggs woke up and looked to see that he was underneath the warm fur of his lover, Shadow. He wanted to stay cuddled with the wolf, so he snuggled into Shadow's fur and drifted off into a peaceful nap. A few minutes later Diggs and Shadow woke up. Shadow yawned and smiled when he saw Diggs. He kiss Diggs on the cheek, then the rookie nuzzled te Spec Ops agent's neck. "Morning Shadow." He said. "Morning Diggie." Shadow said as he got off of Diggs so he could get up. Diggs stood up and looked at Shadow. Diggs was startled when Shadow lightly pushed him against the wall. Then he realized what the wolf was doing when Shadow licked his neck. Diggs moaned as Shadow's tongue explored his body.

* * *

"Where are they?" Butch asked himself. He was looking for Diggs and Shadow, hoping they weren't fighting. Then he decided to check Shadow's room. Since he and Shadow were good friends he had access to Shadow's room. When he was outside the door, he opened it, but he wished he didn't. "What the hell!?" He cursed at what he saw. Inside Shadow and Diggs were making out, while Shadow thrusted his cock hard and fast into the rookie's incredible ass. They looked over at Butch and their eyes went wide. "Butch!" They said in unison as they were caught. The Anatolian shepherd shook his head as he shouted. "I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything! Don't let me stop you!" As he shouted he ran away. "Ah crap." Diggs said, before he felt Shadow thrust into again. "What are you doing?" He asked. The old wolf shrugged. "He said don't let him stop us."

* * *

Diggs walked into Butch's office to talk to him about thew scene. "Butch." He said as he walked in to find the old dog doing paperwork. "Diggs, what brings you here?" He asked. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier. Are you okay with the fact me and Shadow are screwing each other?" Diggs asked. Butch's eyes went wide as he looked at his pupil, with horror written all over his face. "Diggs!" He shouted as he tried to get that imagine out of his head. "Sorry. What I meant to ask was, are you okay with me and Shadow together?" Diggs asked. "Of course I am. I'm happy for you and him. Why didn't you go back to bed with him?" Butch said as he got back to doing paperwork.

* * *

Diggs walked into Shadow's room and laid down with the wolf, resting his head on Shadow's chest. "I love you Dakota." Diggs's said. Shadow wrapped his arms around Diggs and licked his ears. "I love you too Diggs." He said as curled up around the German shepherd. He rested his head on top of Diggs's head as the two relaxed. "I talked to Butch and he's fine with it." Diggs mentioned. "I don't care what anyone thinks. As long as we're together I don't care. I only about what you think, if you love me." Shadow said. "Alright, but do we think we'll have some up and downs?" Diggs asked. Shadow shrugged before he and Diggs stayed silent, relaxing as the two cuddled together enjoying the peace and quiet.


End file.
